The Unknown
by DigitalKid13
Summary: Claire Chives, a fifteen year old highschool student was kidnapped from her own bedroom. With her parents terrified, the FBI behavioral Analysis Unit is called in. Why? This is the fifth kidnapping of a highschool student this month. Can the team plus the


The Unknown

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. They all belong to their rightful owners..I just own Mandie Taylor and random people..

Summary: Claire Chives, a fifteen year old highschool student was kidnapped from her own bedroom. With her parents terrified, the FBI behavioral Analysis Unit is called in. Why? This is the fifth kidnapping of a highschool student this month. Can the team plus their new member find her and the rest of the teenagers? Or will they have to find one of their own?

SIDE NOTE!

This will occure! I do tend to switch off songs..so be aware!

Chapter 1: Papercut

Why does it feel like night today?

Something in here's not right today.

Why am I so uptight today?

Paranoia's all I got left

I don't know what stressed me first

Or how the pressure was fed

But I know just what it feels like

To have a voice in the back of my head

It's like a face that I hold inside

A face that awakes when I close my eyes

Claire Chives, fifteen, highschool student, rolled onto her back. Pain shooting through her, agony calling and claiming her soul. She cried out hoping this torture will stop. She felt another blow in the abdomen and she spat up some blood. The unsub turned her onto her back again and started to beat her. Death, almost claiming her, but the second and last unsub splashed water onto her wounds and her battered soul. Her eyes shot open as she screamed for this torture to stop. "You hear that? She wants it to stop! Oh no!" the first unsub was mocking her. Unsub number two laughed and poured the last bit of water on her. Then left her alone. She could feel their presence still there. In the room. Or was it the shadowy figures of the trees outside? She just laid still, sobbing, feeling violated and damned. She called out to God and just hoped that some strength will pull her through and get out. She didn't do anything wrong, but she was questioning that, and her life. Was it worth living? Why does all these things happen and people call it innocent? She cried and cried, until finally she had fallen asleep.

A face watches every time I lie

A face that laughs every time I fall

(And watches everything)

So I know that when it's time to sink or swim

That the face inside is hearing me

Right underneath my skin

The new day began as Lanny and Spiv came into Claire's room. She was dead asleep, pool of blood around her. She was having nightmares of when she was kidnapped. Then suddenly remembering her highschool friends getting kidnapped. Her eyes shot open as Lanny slightly poked her. She screamed ontop of her lungs. "DONT TOUCH ME. DONT TOUCH ME! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" she cried out. Spiv held her down as Lanny duct-taped her and then got her standing. She was already sobbing when she was sent on the floor. "Crawl." Lanny spoke with a sly smile on his face. Oh this day is going to be fun for him and Spiv. Spiv saw her crawing, trying to get out. But he had closed the door when she reached it. Him and Lanny threw her against the wall. "If we let you go, promise us to say 'hi' to the FBI.." Spiv said. "But if you give out any details about us..you and every other living creature in this home is going to die." he let the last word linger in the air before smashing her to the ground. "Get ready! Your leaving in an hour!" Lanny yelled at her and both of them left with sly smiles.

I know I've got a face in me

Points out all my mistakes to me

You've got a face on the inside too and

Your paranoia's probably worse

I don't know what set me off first but I know what I can't stand

In thirty minutes, Claire had managed to put on some new clothing that they gave to her. She looked at herself. Im worthless, I dont know anything, why am I alive? She had negitive thoughts swirling in her head when a door opened. Spiv and Lanny were standing there. She walked over towards them and they led her to another room. "I thought you said you were gonna-" Lanny took out a knife and began to kill each student. But left acouple injured. "You may go now." Spiv told her pushing her towards the door. Claire made it out. Running down the street, tripping acouple of times. She knew where she was. And she was heading straight for the police station.

Side note again:

I know she gets to be sent off..but what will happen later?? :O

R+R!


End file.
